Chanda
' ]' Appearance Visually, she is a fusion of man and beast. From the waist up, she is but a humanoid woman of divine grace. From the waist down though, she is covered in glossy black chitin, an armored and precarious beast for a ruthless land. Her hair is a river of oil, and her eyes an ancient amber. Any part of her that is not contained in her nocturne shell is skin the color of bleached bone, shimmering with a pearlescent quality. The scorpion half of her has everything you would find on a normal scorpion, even the head to a degree; that is where her torso emerges from. She is rather intimidating though, considering the scorpion half of her is scaled to her human size. Her claws are mighty, and her tail is death. It should be mentioned that the top half of her human physique is bare of clothing, with her breasts covered by parted black hair draped over them. Personality She expresses her power through both qualities of her body: that of the woman and that of the scorpion. She has allure and can seduce, yet can easily maim, kill, and slaughter. She is a duality, and a domineering one at that. However... she is very solitary in what she does. She does not dislike or hate company, but she would rather do what she must by herself. She has no roots set in the world, and no pressing need to make any either. She is a secretive Goddess, unbound from any one location, only having herself to defend; that said, she is rather well prepared for battle should it come, for she is naturally and divinely armed to the teeth. As for how she is of this moment in mindset... it is an odd existence to say the least. She was once human, but she was also once beast, and when the two came together once again, they formed something new, something strange. Aspects of both former lives have been pulled from, but an entirely new person has been formed from the union, and that person is Chanda as a Goddess. With access to the memories of both of these lives and no true pull to either, she is very reserved about her personality, and thus developed as a naturally shy and reclusive being. Although to call her a recluse is not entirely true, for she does not abhor contact. She merely prefers solitude, and the peace that it brings to be on one's own is something she values, although she understands the need for contact between herself and the other Deities, once she comes in contact with one of them. Although there is only so much words can do to express it, her voice is often calm, occasionally coy to those who tickle her fancy, and wrapped in the tones of an English woman. If one has ever played Lissandra from League of Legends, I imagine when she is feeling nostalgic about past events to be a close representation of her voice. Goals To be entirely honest, she is not so sure what she should do. She was once human, and once beast, and now both halves of her have fused and arisen to divinity. For now, she is content with wandering and traveling on her own, until fate decrees she be on a path of some sort. Until she has some kind of goal or calling she feels she must follow, she will search for one relentlessly. Such is her nature. Category:Deities